Weddings are for brides
by Lady Snowblossom
Summary: The second part of the Ronin Lover's Arc. Rowan and Sage's wedding


Title: Weddings are for brides  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Pairings: Ryo + Cy, Rowan + Sage  
  
Rating: PG-mild language and a little sappy. There is some angst on the part of Kento and Yuli.  
  
Note: Part two of my Ronin Lover's Arc. Rowan and Sage's wedding goes off without a hitch.  
  
Disclaimer: Please go to part one. Do not pass go. Do not collect any yen or bishies.  
  
"There!" Mia said, in satisfaction, as she straightened the ivory train. Sage stared at himself in the full-length mirror.  
  
His gown was of ivory silk. It had long sleeves that ended with a delicate edging of scalloped lace of white, caught with tiny seed pearls. The bodice was v-shaped, and made of white lace. It fell from a collar of ivory that wrapped around his throat, and went down in a straight line to his collar bones, and spread out from there, leaving a portion of his shoulders bare. The rest of the gown was cut tight to his body, decorated with seed pearls and tiny white bows; and boasted a twelve-foot train.  
  
His veil was made of the sheerest ivory organdy, and fell from a hair clip, studded with white tea roses.  
  
"You look lovely, Sage." Kayura commented, as she picked up his bouquet of orange blossoms and ivy.  
  
"Thank you." he murmured, as he twisted around to check the fall of the back. Finally satisfied, with the picture he presented, from make-up to gown, he walked carefully to the chair; Mia had brought into the bedroom and sat down. He pulled the gown's hem up just enough for Mia to kneel and slip on his ivory heels.  
  
As she rose, smoothing down the front of her own gown, Mia told Kayura, "Well, now all we have to do is wait for Sekhmet to tell us its time."  
  
Rowan paced nervously around the small room, he and Ryo were waiting in. "What's taking so long!" the archer complained, as he glared at the room's door, like it was at fault.  
  
A veteran of the pre-wedding jitters, Ryo just smiled. He gazed at his friend-Rowan was dressed in a tux, the color of his yoroi. For once, he wasn't wearing his trademark headband, and somehow by some miracle, his hair was actually out of his face. Leaning back in his chair, Ryo offered some words of wisdom.  
  
"They have to wait for the bride to get ready, Rowan. That's what weddings are about-the bride. This is Sage's big night, and he's going to get everything out of it, he can. So, you might as well just grin and bear it"  
  
Rowan sighed, and went back to pacing the room.  
  
Cy stood next to Dais, as the former warlord surveyed the empty hall. The white-haired man concentrated, and suddenly the hall vanished to be replaced by an empty field covered in snow, overhead was a black velvet sky, full of glittering chips of diamonds. A large glowing full moon lit up the landscape. In the front of the hall, a grove of pine trees stood with an opening in the middle, the branches of the pines formed to make a roof. Dais frowned, and then beautiful paper lanterns hung from the branches cheerfully casting their light around.  
  
"You're sure the star placements are right? You know, how Rowan is. He is as intimate with the heavens, as he is with...." Inexplicably, Cy blushed, rushing on, he babbled, "I'd hate to have him come up to us afterwards and point out any errors, or worse yet, do it in the middle of the ceremony!"  
  
"Relax, Torrent! I know what I'm doing. Strata won't notice a thing." Dais reassured the Brit. "I must say, this is better than actually being outside. We won't be freezing our asses off."  
  
"I don't mind the cold." Cy said, as he watched Yuli drift past, on his way to join Ryo and Rowan. He frowned; Yuli hadn't been himself the last few weeks, as a matter of fact: not since Halloween. Come to think of it, neither has Kento. He had asked both of them, what was going on, but neither was talking. Cy promised himself, that once they had Sage and Rowan safely married, he'd try, again.  
  
"You sound like Cale, he doesn't either." Dais shook his head, personally he hated being cold. "How much longer?" He asked.  
  
Cy checked his watch, "Thirty minutes."  
  
"Right, let me finish this, so people can get seated."  
  
Cy watched as two sections of benches rose from the snow. There was a wide aisle between the two sections. Dais smiled with satisfaction. "There! Now, lets go and tell Hardrock, he can let people in, now."  
  
The two turned from the fairytales scene to the mundane.  
  
Shekmet knocked on the door, and called, "its time!" A muffled voice called back, "On our way!" When the door opened Mia and Kayura emerged, they promptly headed down the hall. As Sage exited, Cale bowed formally to him, and offered his arm to the elegant blonde. Shekmet fell in behind, as they followed the girls.  
  
At the double doors, Mia and Kayura stopped, they smiled at Kento, who smiled wryly at them. He grasped the knob of one side the door. Shekmet took his place at the other. Impatiently, they waited for Dais's signal.  
  
Inside, the minister took his place in the center of the tree lined 'cave'. Ryo and Yuli escorted Rowan out to his place. Ryo sneaked a look at his husband, and fought the urge to laugh. Cy was already crying into his handkerchief, he was glad that he had insisted Cy pack two of them, one was just not going to make it!  
  
The ripple of harp strings alerted everyone present to the opening of the double doors, and as, Mia and Kayura stepped in and began to walk down the aisle, an unseen choir began to softly sing. The company stood and faced the doors.  
  
Escorting Sage into the room, Cale paused to let everyone get a good look at the image of perfection on his arm. Afterwards, all of the invitees' swore that Sage had glowed with a golden light, for just a moment. But, they put it down to a trick of light. A second cascade of harp notes and the pair walked in stately gait to the space in front of the attendees'.  
  
Rowan nearly forgot to breathe, as he watched his beloved approach. At a nod from the minister, Cale surrendered Sage to his lover, and stepped back to join Cy, who was still happily blubbering away. The minister gestured for everyone to be seated, and he began the ceremony.  
  
Ryo stood solemn enough, but his heart soared with joy, as he watch two of his dearest friends, leave behind being a pair to become one, just as he and Cy had. Now, if only Kento and Yuli could find someone.  
  
Yuli stole looks at the bench just beside him. Shekmet and Kento were seated there. He could feel his heart yearning for the black-haired man, who was so studiously ignoring him. Oh, Kento, why do you have to be so stubborn!  
  
Kento was sweating. He couldn't wait for the service to be over! He was very aware of Yuli's pleading eyes, and he had to get away from there! Why couldn't Yuli understand, he was too old for him!  
  
Rowan smiled at Sage, as he slipped Sage's ring on his finger. As he slid the ring home, Rowan said, "Sage, I promise I will be there when life gets hard. I will lift you on the wings of my love and waft your troubles away. When you are lonely, I will cheer you. When you cry, I will soothe your hurts. When it comes time for you to leave this life, I can only pray that I will be there to ease your fears and hold your hand, and if Fate is kind, you won't go alone, for I will be at your side, in this life and the next."  
  
Blinking away tears, Sage answered, throatily, "Rowan, I promise that when you grow weary, I will give you rest. When you are hurt, I will tend you. When the way you walk becomes full of stones, I will clear them. When your time comes, I pray my love will be strong enough to send me into the night with you, for if we are together, we will have nothing to fear, in this life, or the next." And he slid Rowan's ring onto his finger.  
  
The minister smiled, and speaking with the powers invested in his office, declared to the assemblage.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce, Rowan and Sage Hashiba!" 


End file.
